onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Garou
Garou (ガロウ, Garō)' '''was a former disciple of Bang, but was kicked out from his dojo for going on a rampage. He's one of the strongest characters in the series and plays a major role as the main villain in the Hero Hunt arc. Appearance Garou is a young man with sharp features and long spiky hair. While not being a particularly large person he is shown to be quite muscular. He wears a tight black shirt and loose fitting white pants, similar to his former master Bang. Personality Garou is an evil character with hatred for heroes and possesses a psychopath-like personality. He hates people who insult him and will attack or kill them if offended. He thinks of himself highly and uses that assertion to threaten high ranking personal such as heroes and Shicchi. He does not consider other human villains to be allies, wiping out a large group of them along with the heroes present. He has no remorse even for people who aid him. He smashes Licenseless Rider face, whose tried to defend him. Although Garou is an evil character, he possesses some kind of morale: He doesn't kill heroes so they can grow stronger and fight them again. Plot S-Class Hero Arc After Genos fights and easily defeats Bang's disciple, Charanko, he mentions that he had heard that the dojo was filled with skilled fighters and is surprised at the "best disciple"'s weakness. Bang reveals that the dojo used to be filled with skilled fighters until his best disciple, Garou, went on a rampage and disabled them all for life, scaring the rest away as well. Because of this, Bang expelled Garou after giving him a beating . Garou Arc Hot Pot Side Story Garou makes his first appearance at the end of a scuffle between Saitama and co with the Harsh Path Style having bumped into them on they're way out after being served a harsh beating by the former. When they challenged him to a but after he refused to apologize for one of theirs bumping into him, he ended up throttling them all. While pining that none of them were any good to help him on his journey to becoming a true monster when one of his beaten quarry asked who he was, he dramatically states he's "The Villain" Outlaw During a meeting in the Hero Headquarters in the middle of a coalition between a large group of villains and the Heroes Association. He states himself as an extremely powerful individual, able beat every present person alone even if they gang up on him. He reveals that his presence on the location was merely to find strong opponents and to punish the cowards. After three super heroes agree on taking him down it's revealed that Garou never liked superheroes and always supported monsters because of his sympathy for their ambitions. After the flashback, he promised to become the strongest monster and change the scenario. He attacks three Class-A heroes border-lining Class-S in strength and beats up everyone present with the exception of Shicchi and Sonic as he had left said meeting post haste.As he leaves proclaiming this was the epic intro of Garou the Human Monster, he promises to come bursting through front door of the Heroes Association in three months time after his training journey was over. Musing perhaps he will fight King, the strongest hero in their ranks one day while out on his jaunt. He's last seen dealing with an upper A-class hero Tank Top Vegetarian in an empty alleyway, as the defeated hero threatens him of the hideous retribution that'll befall those who challenge a hero Garou simply rebuffs him knocking him out as he states he's no good for his training. Anxious to fight a more monstrous class of Superhero. Hero Hunt During his Hero Hunting it's been revealed that Garou has the reputation and the title of "Garou the Monster" within the Heroes Association, however, no one sees him as threat outside the Minister Officer of Justice, Shicchi. He's later seen at night meeting with The Class-C hero Licenseless Rider and threatens to attack him, but before Tank Top Vegetarian, whom Garou has beaten and spares him in last afternoon, calls his brothers exact revenge against Garou, until the Human Monster himself by his luck got the chance he's surprised by the Class S hero Tank Top Master and lift in the air by him. After being badly beaten Garou is saved by Licenseless Rider, who shows up to defend Garou from Tank Top Master's attacks. Garou thinks of heading home but his anger speaks out louder. Tank Top Master knew this and keeps attacking Garou because he feels that he needs to finish him as soon as possible. After a last punch from Tank Top Master, Garou counter-attacks with his special technique Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist and beats Tank Top Master with ease. Tank then realizes that Garou was merely holding back. He then proceeds to speedblitz all heroes present alongside Licenseless Rider and Charanko. Abilities Garou was Bang's best disciple, but was forced to leave the dojo after crippling the other students for life. Garou is shown to have immense strength, disabling 3 A-Class heroes as well as a whole gang of martial artists. Garou also posses inhuman speed and strength as shown when he single-handedly defeated three Class-A heroes including Heavy Tank Fundoshi along with dozens of underground bandits with little difficulty. When using his martial arts he is shown to be much faster and far stronger, able to beat multiple high level heroes in a short period of time. Garou's strength is roughly on par with S Class rank Heroes. He has been shown to easily beat Tank Top Master, an S Class hero in battle. Garou also possesses inhuman durability. He's able to easily take multiple attacks from Tank Top Master. Techniques * Flowing Water Rock Smashing Fist: An special technique Garou learned with his Master Bang. A series of super fast and powerful fists that are easily able to taken out an S Class Hero. Garou doesn't like to use this attack because it reminds him of Bang. Trivia *Garou (餓狼, ''Garō) means "Hungry Wolf". References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Villain